Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown
is the thirty-eighth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Takeru and the retainers try to do everything they can to allow for Hikoma to have a peaceful day off while dealing with the Gedoshuu's rifle squad. Plot Takeru tells his vassals that Hikoma will be leaving them for his yearly day off to visit the resting place of his wife and visit his daughter and granddaughter. But because the fight with the Gedoushu has gotten worse, Hikoma may not take his day off. Deciding to make sure Hikoma will have a good day, the Shinkengers replace the real Gap Sensor with a fake so Hikoma can enjoy himself. The next day, the Ayakashi Ikusazure appears with his gun squad for target practice as the Shinkengers arrive to fight them. Managing to drive the Gedoushu back, after getting Hikoma to leave, the Shinkengers carry out Hikoma's daily responsibilities until Ikusazure resumes his target practice. The Shinkengers use their speed to get close enough the Nanashi to take them out until Shinken Gold gets gunned down by the Nanashi reinforcements who overwhelm the rest of the team. At the last second, Hikoma arrives with the Mougyu Bazooka which Super Shinken Red uses to turn the tables, revealing that he knew of their attempt to give him a worry-free day off. Upgrading it to the Super Mougyu Bazooka, Super Shinken Red destroys Ikusazure. When the Ayakashi revives, Mougyudaioh and Shinken DaiGoyou fight him and his cannon wielding Ōnanashi. After enlarging the Mougyu Bazooka, Mougyudaioh dispatches the Ōnanashi before finally destroying Ikusazure. Later, Takeru brings Hikoma to see his daughter and her family. However, Hikoma reiterates that he wouldn't see them until the Gedoushu were defeated and departed back to the Shiba House. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Super, Saishuu Ougi, Origami Beast (Ushi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Key Title Kanji': 決 (Like act 26, it stands for "decisive"; but this time used in the term "taiketsu" or "showdown") Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle, Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown, Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency and Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi